Twilight IM
by Wolfangell
Summary: Just a really random, really funny Twilight Instant Messagings. 3 added characters. And rated T for bad language and yeah. Please R @ R. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Read it, it's hilarious. xD
1. The birth of the IM

**Hello! This is my first Instant Messaging thing and I'm really excited! Plus, this is the first Twilight related story/IM/whatever. I have been inspired by the people **funsizedevil**,** House of Night FTW**,** KoopoBrianJebus**and** ThatGirl1993**! So I give my thanks to them! ^__^ Aannndd, read their IM's and stuff, it's funny and you'll love it and laugh you butt off! So yeah. This IM is sort of based of my fav story, When Worlds Collide. That story is not on here cuz I hate putting my stories into chapters. It's really long. About 220 pages! X-D Sorry, but Esme and Carlisle aren't going to be in it much. And…anything in the story that is in bold is an Author Note. Hope you'll like it! RR! **

**Eddie = Edward Cullen**

**Bells = Bella Swan**

**Ally = Alice**

**Em = Emmett**

**Rose = Rosalie**

**Jazzy = Jasper**

**Wolfangel = Me**

**Crystal = My best friend, Brittany (username is britblueeyes)**

**Dawn = My other best friend, Julianne**

_Unknown user has logged on…_

_Unknown user has logged on…_

_Unknown user has logged on…_

**(D=Dawn)**What are we doing?

**(C=Crystal)**Giggle giggle

**(W=Wolfangel)**No one will ever find us! :D

Eddie: What you guys doing?

**(W)**Awww, he found us!!! D:

**(D**) Sucks

Eddie: yeah, I've been here for 10 minutes. Who made this chat room?

**(W)**Me!!!!!!!

Eddie: Who's 'me'?

**(W)**Your conscience.

Eddie: -__-

**(C)**Giggle giggle laugh laugh!!!

**(D)**Niice. Lol!

Eddie: Ok seriously. And who made my user name as 'Eddie'?

**(W)**Me!!!!!!!

**(C)**Me!!!!!!!

**(D)**…fine, Me!!!!!!!

Eddie: Hi Dawn.

**(D)**Hello. 

**(W)**Wow, you recognized her first and not me first? Wow, you dumb.

Eddie: Ha, I already knew who you were.

**(W)**How?

Eddie: You like to make those faces.

**(W) **: / Oh

**(D)**That's so true.

**(C)**Lol, Wolf.

Eddie: And I knew Crystal because she says "Giggle Giggle" the most. I knew Dawn because she usually asks questions.

**(D)**Hey!!

**(W)**You know it's true, Dawn.

**(D)**Yeah…

**(C)**Lol, Dawn.

**(W)**?

**(W)**Lol, Crystal

**(C)**Stop mocking meh!!

**(W)**I'm not! Lol XD

**(C)**

**(W)**To answer your question, Eddie, I made the chat room and usernames.

Eddie: How did you make everyone else's usernames?

**(W)**Nicknames.

Eddie: -__- and you made mine, Eddie instead of Ed.

**(W)**Ed is too boring.

**(C)**Lol.

**(D)**Lol, nice.

Eddie: Can you put in Usernames. It's irritating; I can't tell which is who.

**(W)**Wow, startling, coming from a guy who can read minds.

Eddie: All 3 of you are two far away, miles away.

**(W)**Oh…

**(C)**Lol, nice Wolf.

**(W)**Sigh, I'll but muy user.

Eddie: Thanks.

Wolfangel: Your a like a constant downer, huh?

Eddie: How?

Crystal: Your no fun.

Eddie: Well, too bad.

Wolfangel: Well then…

_Eddie has been kicked off…_

Crystal: LOL!

Dawn: lol. Nice with the details.

Crystal: I agree. Lol, go Wolf!

Wolfangel: :P Yep.

Dawn: Dang it. I got to go to my grandma's house. Bye.

Crystal: Bye.

Wolfangel: Bye.

_Dawn has logged off…_

Crystal: I got to do chores. :( Bye.

Wolfangel: Bye. :(

_Crystal has logged off…_

Wolfangel: Sigh. Now I'm alone. I think I'll go play Wii. First.

_Eddie has been accepted to the chat room…_

_Wolfangel has gone into hiding mode…_

_Eddie has logged on…_

Eddie: Damn it, Wolf!!!!

**A moment later…**

Eddie: Wolf?

Eddie: Great, she logged off.

_Eddie has logged off…_

_Wolfangel has gone off of hiding mode…_

Wolfangel: Ha, ha, sucker! :D *changes Eddie's username*

_Wolfangel has logged off…_

**Hoped you liked it. Please submit review and tell me how you like it. ;) If I get some good reviews, I'll have the next chapter posted up real soon. Thanks!**


	2. The Real Eddie Cullen

**Hey again! Ok, even though I got one review, I'm still posting. I still liked it and yeah. Lol, hope you like it!**

**Eddie = Edward Cullen**

**Bells = Bella Swan**

**Ally = Alice**

**Em = Emmett**

**Rose = Rosalie**

**Jazzy = Jasper**

**Wolfangel = Me**

**Crystal = My best friend, Brittany (username is britblueeyes)**

**Dawn = My other best friend, Julianne**

_Dawn has logged on…_

_Crystal has logged on…_

_Wolfangel has logged on…_

_Ally has logged on…_

_Em has logged on…_

_Bells has logged on…_

_Jazzy has logged on…_

_Rose has logged on…_

Wolfangel: LOL!!!

Dawn: What?

Crystal: Why is Rose here?

Rose: Oh, goody.

Wolfangel: So many people logged on at once. Hi everyone!

Dawn: Oh. Hi!

Crystal: Hi!

Jazzy: Hello.

Ally: Hi!!!!!!!!!

Em: Hey.

Rose: …Hello.

Bells: Where is Edward? And hi. :)

Wolfangel: Oh yeah, I forgot.

_TheRealEddieCullen has been accepted to the chat room…_

Crystal: LOL!!!

Dawn: lol, nice.

Em: *laughs*

Ally: lol.

_TheRealEddieCullen has logged on…_

TheRealEddieCullen: I hate you.

Wolfangel: I love you too. =3

Bells: Edward?

TheRealEddieCullen: Hey love. *sighs*

Wolfangel: *eats popcorn*

Em: lol, wtf

Crystal: lol, Wolf what are you doing?

Dawn: Are you really eating popcorn?

Wolfangel: Nope. It's romance—OMG

Crystal: What?

Wolfangel: I'm bi!! D:

Dawn: How?

Wolfangel: D: I like Eddie but he's a girl.

Em: *laughs*

TheRealEddieCullen: WTF?

Crystal: But I thought you hated him—I mean her.

Wolfangel: Oh yeah. *wipes forehead with relief*

Em: lol, wtf.

Rose: Pathetic.

Wolfangel: Shut up, beauty impaired.

_Rose has been kicked off…_

Bells: o_o

Crystal: lol xD

TheRealEddieCullen: O__O Uh, uh, uh, uh. *forgets about saying anything bad* so…Wolf why is my username, TheRealEddieCullen?

Wolfangel: Glad you asked. ^_^

TheRealEddieCullen: Should I be scared?

Wolfangel: Cuz I'm making a song out of it. :3**(A/N. I really am. I only got a little bit but when I finish it I'll post it up. Lol (; )**

TheRealEddieCullen: Are you serious?

Em: lol, can you sing—type—it?

Wolfangel: Sure.

Wolfangel: May I have you attention please? May I have you attention please? Will the real Eddie Cullen please stand up? I repeat; will the real Eddie Cullen please stand up? We're gonna have a problem here. Chigga, chigga, chigga, Eddie Cullen, I'm sick of him Look at him, walkin around grabbin his you-know-what, flippin to you-know-who. Yeah, but he's so cute though.

Crystal: *cracks up*

Em: *does the same*

Ally: *laughs*

Dawn: lol.

Bells: Um, ok…

TheRealEddieCullen: O_o Are you serious?! That's disgusting.

Wolfangel: No, it's amusing.

TheRealEddieCullen: Dweeb.

Wolfangel: Idiot.

Crystal: *eats popcorn*

TheRealEddieCullen: Fatty.

Wolfangel: The real Eddie Cullen. *tries not to laugh*

TheRealEddieCullen: -__-

Wolfangel: *starts laughing*

Em: *laughs* Wow, Wolf.

Ally: *giggles*

TheRealEddieCullen: That's it, I'm leaving.

Wolfangel: Wait!

_TheRealEddieCullen has logged off…_

Wolfangel: Damn, I was too late.

Dawn: What were you gonna do?

Wolfangel: Make it so he couldn't log off.

Dawn: Niiiiiice.

Crystal: lol. Though, he would be able to just leave the computer.

Wolfangel: *gasps* That bastard. Oh well, he'll see what we wrote about him. :P

Dawn: Sweet! Hi Eddie! You're an idiot who should die in a hole! :D

Wolfangel: *laughs* xD

Crystal: lol!!

Em: Lol. That's funny.

Ally: Lol. Great, Edwardy, you still owe me a hundred bucks.

Dawn: Why?

Ally: Cuz we made a bet. If he logged off before you than I get a $100. If Wolf logs off first, He gets a $100.

Wolfangel: Oh my gosh! He made a bet and I didn't even know?! That bastard, Ed should just get rape by a tree.

Dawn: Wtf, ew. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. __

Crystal: lol, nice.

Wolfangel: Speaking of which, Edwardy? *smiles evilly*

Dawn: Uh oh. There she goes again.

Crystal: lol, yay! ^_^

Em: Lol. Oh! Um…got to go, bye!

_Em has logged off…_

Dawn: Um…Bye?

Crystal: Ok, then………

Wolfangel: Obsessive much.

Dawn: O_o EEWWWW!!!!! GGGRROOOSSSS!!!!!

Wolfangel: Yep.

Ally: Well, I got to go shopping. Bye!!

Dawn: Bye. I haz to go too.

Wolfangel: Bye

Crystal: Bye

_Ally has logged off…_

_Dawn has logged off…_

Crystal: Bored.

Wolfangel: Don't worry. Tomorrow will be fun.

Crystal: Really?!?!?!

Wolfangel: Yep! ^_^

Crystal: Yay! ^_^ I'll be on tomorrow! Bye!

Wolfangel: Bye!

_Crystal has logged off…_

Wolfangel: Hehehehe. *smiles evilly* Now with the name.

_Wolfangel has logged off…_

**Tee hee, cliffy! Did you like it? Yeah, it's kind gonna be like this, when I(Wolfangel) changes Eddie's name at the end of every chapter. xD Hope you like it! Sorry I didn't make the other characters talk much. I'll try harderin the next chapter.**


	3. Explanations

**Hey again! Me and my BFF, britblueeyes, are trading ideas so she's helping me get ideas for the IM which is awesome cuz nowI have ssssooooo many ideas!! xD Oh, yeah. I might post up a True Blood IM, if any of you heard of True Blood. It's from the A Sookie Stackhouse Novels;it's amazing. It's for adults but I still read it. xD So anyways, Lol, hope you like it!**

**Eddie = Edward Cullen**

**Bells = Bella Swan**

**Ally = Alice**

**Em = Emmett**

**Rose = Rosalie**

**Jazzy = Jasper**

**Wolfangel = Me**

**Crystal = My best friend, Brittany (username is britblueeyes)**

**Dawn = My other best friend, Julianne**

_Wolfangel has logged on…_

Wolfangel: Hmm… No one is on yet. :P

Wolfangel: Lalalalalalalalalalala!

_Crystal has logged on…_

_Dawn has logged on…_

_Ally has logged on…_

Wolfangel: What up?

Dawn: Not much.

Crystal: Nothing really.

Wolfangel: Me either.

Ally: Hi. Edward's mad that he forgot about the bet.

Wolfangel: Lol, sweet. xD

Dawn: Poor Edward. Oh! This dude was looking at me and I looked around and when I looked at him, he was smiling at me. I went to my mom and told her and she got a little angry.

Wolfangel: Lol, he was gonna rape you!

Dawn: Hey!

Crystal: Did you try using your powers on him?

Dawn: No…I should of…

Wolfangel: Nice…Was he a hobo?

Crystal: Lol.

Dawn: Lol, no. I wish. xD

Wolfangel: xD

Ally: Ed and everyone else are coming on. =3

Wolfangel: Sweet! xD

_Rose has logged on…_

_Jazzy has logged on…_

_Em has logged on…_

_Edwardy has logged on…_

Em: Lol. So what gonna happen today? *smiles at Ed's username*

Edwardy: Why the fuck is my username 'Edwardy'?

Wolfangel: Cuz you are an Edwardy. ^_^

Edwardy: -__- Why did I even ask?

Rose: How come we already had profiles?

Wolfangel: I used your emails to make them.

Jazzy: Didn't we have to activate our emails?

Wolfangel: Yes…Don't worry, your passwords are safe.

Edwardy: You know my password?!

Wolfangel:Yep! ^_^

Edwardy: ….What is it.

Wolfangel: It's I'mGay.

Edwardy: Ha, that's not it.

Wolfangel: Heh, now it is. :3 xD

Edwardy: WHAT?!

Wolfangel: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Em: LOl!!! Awesome job, Wolf!!

Crystal: xD

Ally: xD

Dawn: Lol, that's funny. Go Wolf! xD

Rose: Again, pathetic.

Wolfangel: Constant downer. D:

Crystal: Bitch.

Dawn:…………..

Rose: Too bad.

Wolfangel: I'll kick u off.

Rose: …..Fine. -sarcastic- Ohmigawd, that was hilarious!! :D

Wolfangel: O__o Ok....then... ANYHOO. :3 So yeah.

Crystal: o_o * cyber scoots away from Rose *

Edwardy: Wolf, change my password NOW.

Wolf: No. :3

Edwardy: Fine I will. Be right back.

Wolfangel: Shoot! Brb.

Bells: I wonder what they're going to do.

Dawn: Who knows.

Crystal: So, Jazzy, what do you do for fun?

_Jazzy has logged off..._

Crystal: He fucking logged off when I was fucking talking to him!!!!

Dawn: Ha, ha, ha.

Ally: Esme needed to talk to him.

Crystal: STILL.

Wolfangel: Back and....

Edwrady: Damn it, Wolf, I can't in my email.

Wolfangel: :O why do think it was me?!!??!?!?!??

Crystal: * eats popcorn *

Edwardy: Cuz you always like to mess with me and everyone else.

Wolfangel: :P Yeah, it was me. :3

Edwady: What did you change it too??

Ally: :O I got to go help Jasper.

_Ally: has logged off..._

Crystal: Aw man.

Dawn: Pooy.

Em: She isn't answering. :) I want to know what the password now. XD

Wolfangel: Well....It's.... * smiles*

Edwardy: WHAT IS IT?

Dawn: *eats popcorn *

Em: * looks at Dawn and Crystal* ….. :) * drinks blood*

Crystal: lol, Em. xD

Wolfangel: It's..... ILoveWolfangel

Crystal: :O * starts laughing my ass off*

Dawn: Ha, Oh....my....god..that's...funny! XD lol!

Em: :O That's hilarious! xP

Edwardy: What the fuck?! Ok, i'm never going using my email again. :(

Wolfangel: YAY, free email! xD

Crystal: lol.

Edwardy: On second thought, I still want it. Brb.

Wolfangel: ...Should I change it again?

Crystal: No, leave him alone for today.

Wolfangel: * sighs* Ok.

_Rose has logged off..._

Dawn: I gtg. Wolf, email me if anything funny happens.

Wolfangel: Kk. :3 Bye

Crystal: Bye.

_Dawn has logged off..._

Em: I'm going to see how Rose is.

_Em has logged off..._

Edwardy: Now don't do it again. : (

Wolfangel: * sighs* OK...

Bells: You OK?

Edwardy: Yeah, I'm OK, love.

Bells: By the way, Wolf, why is my username Bells?

Wolfangel: Oh, you don't like it? Here.

Bellz: That's not what I meant but ok. :)

Wolfangel: It's by nicknames.

Bellz: Oh.

Edwardy: * sighs*

Crystal: lol. I like Bella's username better now. xD the Z makes names cooler.

Bellz: Thanks and Thanks Wolf. :)

Wolfangel: No problem. :3

Bellz: I gtg. Got to make dinner for Charlie.

Crystal: Ok.

Wolfangel: Ok, bye.

Edwardy: I be at your house in a bit, Bella.

Bellz: Ok.

_Bellz has logged off..._

Edwardy: You were lucky this time Wolf.

_Edwardy has logged of..._

Wolfangel: Oooooo, I'm scared. XD

Crystal: lol, yeah. He seriously has no chance in beating you.

Wolfangel: Yeah, lol.

Crystal: Will u b on 2morrow?

Wolfangel: Yes. :3

Crystal: Yay!! I'll b on 2morrow too. Bye!

Wolfangel: Bye. :3

_Crystal has logged off..._

Wolfangel: * changes Ed's username* This aught to be interesting. :3

_Wolfangel has logged off..._

**Well! Hoped you liked it! Wow, this chapter was about 8 pages. XD Be on the look out for the next chapter!!!**


End file.
